


Running with the Devil

by ads1008



Series: Avengers kids [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Avenger Kids AU, Gen, Hydra, Mission Gone Wrong, Rage, Revenge, pinning, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: “Hello, darling, are you ready for your first team meeting.” Kat rolled her eyes. Why did he have to be such a prick sometimes? She looked over at him and he was staring blankly at the wall. His back was perfectly straight like the soldier he was. The shield engulfed both of his shoulders since he was much slimmer than his dad. She trailed her eyes down to see his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. The veins in his arms snaked up to the end of the fabric leaving her memorized. She wondered what it would be like.
Series: Avengers kids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924543
Kudos: 2





	Running with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy it. Please comment because I am pretty proud of this one.

Kat too in a deep breath as she stepped onto the elevator. This was going to be her first team meeting as the Black Widow. Her life had changed so much in the last year. Went from being a normal twenty-something woman trying to figure out where she belongs into the world. Then her life was rocked when the truth about her family came to light. Kat knew what she had to do then, and she began to train. Now she would dawn the red hourglass that was her mothers. The door started to close but was stopped by a hand. The door opened up to reveal the last person she wanted to see, James. He gave her a little smirk and slinked into the elevator. 

“Hello, darling, are you ready for your first team meeting.” Kat rolled her eyes. Why did he have to be such a prick sometimes? She looked over at him and he was staring blankly at the wall. His back was perfectly straight like the soldier he was. The shield engulfed both of his shoulders since he was much slimmer than his dad. She trailed her eyes down to see his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. The veins in his arms snaked up to the end of the fabric leaving her memorized. She wondered what it would be like. 

“Kat.” James snapped his fingers in front of her face pulling her out of her trace. “This is stopped. You are going to miss the meeting if you don’t get off.” She collected her composure and followed behind him. 

The hallways were long in the compound with many different doors and secret passageways. Unlike all her friends Kat didn’t grow up getting into trouble by sneaking into the wrong room because they were playing hide and seek. She looked around taking in the sights and memories that scattered the walls as they walked. On the left was Steve Roger’s shield. On the right was a photograph of the original six Avengers. Kat stopped looking at the photograph and smiled. Steve and Tony standing next to each other with Tony placing bunny ears over his head. They were so in love even if they didn’t know it yet. Then next to them was Thor holding her mother in a bridal style. She was flicking off the camera with a big grin on her face. Clint and Bruce were next. Clint was trying to jump onto Bruce’s back, was failing miserably. She placed a finger over Clint missing him every day. 

Kat’s Uncle Clint had died after a mission had gone sour well what she was told was that he died in a car accident. She remembers she was only eight standing next to her Pops as her mother fell to her knees at the only man, she called brother, casket. She had never seen her mom be as broken as she was that day. Natasha was strong and didn’t break easily but even Bucky couldn’t comfort her. 

“Yeah, I miss him too, but we need to go. Sam doesn’t like it when people are late.” He laid a hand on her shoulder, but she didn’t move. This was the first time she was able to see how her family really was. The heroes they were. 

“Few more minutes.” She whispered turning to look at him. “Please.” He nodded staying right beside her. Their hands glazed against one another. They both felt it but refused to acknowledge it. 

“You’re late. I’m ashamed of both of you especially you James.” James dropped his head and apologize. 

“It won’t happen again, but Sam where is everyone else. I thought this was a team meeting.” He gestured for them to sit down and pulled files that surrounded them. Kat looked around not understanding much that was on them, but she did understand one symbol and that symbol was Hydra. She reached out and pulled the file down closer. 

“Sam, are we going to fight Hydra.” 

“Yes, you two are going on a mission together to retrieve classified information that Hydra has.” James jumped up and slammed a fist against the table. His nostrils flared with anger. 

“No, that would be a suicide mission. I’m not going in there with Kat. She is untrained and barely knows what she is doing. She’s going to get herself killed.” Kat glared at him out of disbelief. 

“Well, I don’t want to go on a mission with you either Mr. America.” 

“It’s Captain America.” He shot back. 

“Whatever, last time I check the last mission you went on was a complete failure. Also, you are new to this hero thing too.” She huffed. 

“Last time I check I grew up with this. I have been training since I was fourteen. I have been on tons of missions for two years of my life.” He got closer to her. They were nosed to nose at this point. He was about a foot taller than her, but she could hold her own. Kat wasn’t about to back down. 

“James, you must forget that I was raised by the best assassins in the world. I may not have been raised in the superhero world but I was raised to be strong. Also, I have a black belt in karate.” She grabbed his right arm spinning him around and pinning him down to the table. She kicked his legs out and moved a knee to sit right onto the family jewels. She leaned down close to his ear. She could feel the shock wither through his body. “So, I can kick your ass if I want to. Don’t underestimate me, again.” James didn’t know to be angry or impressed. Well, he was a little angry this woman he knew to be nothing but miss stuck up wannabe had potential. She might be even better than him, but he would never admit it. 

“Okay, that’s enough. You leave in twenty minutes. Go pack whatever you will need and be ready at the helipad.” 

“So, have you heard from Arne lately.” Kat paused and looked at James with a glare. 

“No, why you ask?” Which was the truth? Neither one of them had tried to speak to each other after she got on the plane. No phone calls. No texts. It was best like this she thought. Arne wanted a way out of his father’s shadow, and she wanted to step right into her mother’s. Kat couldn’t drag him into this. 

“I haven’t heard from him since you came back home.” Kat softens her look. What did he mean he hasn’t spoken to Arne in over a year? They were best friends.   
“What are you talking about?” James shrugged his shoulders. 

“I texted him the night before you came home. Then after that nothing. What happened while you were in California?” Everything happened. She was her happiest there. Every night when she closed her eyes, she can see him twirling her around on the beach. Their laugher was so loud that it put them in their own little world. He would pull her close and gently kiss her. 

“You love him, don’t you?” She opened her eyes and touched her cheek not realizing that a tear had slipped away. Kat looked at James and she never seen the way he was looking at her before. He was good having many masks but this time they were all gone. He looked heartbroken like someone had just killed his dog.

“No, and why would you care? Jealous or something.” At that question, the mask was back. 

“Or something.” Yeah, never had the guts to tell you. James adjusted his belt and walked head of her stopping at a door. It said supply closet, but he knew better. 

“Forget it, we have a mission to complete.”

Kat rolled her eyes. She wasn’t going to worry about James’ feelings too much. He had his chance along time ago but he’s a coward no matter how much he put up a stern front. In the room was a row of computers each one-off except one at the very end. Kat ran ahead of him even though he tried stopping her. This was easy, plug in the USB drive and get out. 

“Stop, this seems way to easy. This could be a trap, Kat.” She waved him off and got down to business. Right, when she plugged the drive in an alarm went off. 

“Shit!” 

“I told you. Let’s go.” James tried pulling her out of the room, but she wouldn’t budge. This was her first mission and she was going to complete it. The screen said that it was halfway done, they could actually pull this off. 

“Mr. America, go guard the door and I will finish this.” James glared at her not liking this plan one bit. Then she looked up at him with her pleading blue eyes and he agreed. Damn this girl was going to get herself killed. He went and stood by the door waiting for someone to come. This alarm went off over a half-hour ago and not one goon had come yet. Something wasn’t right. He banged on the door. “Hurry up we need to go now.” Kat swung the door open. She gave him a cheeky smile and dangled the drive in front of his nose. 

“What are you waiting for we got to go.” She rushed down the hall while he just looked at her perplexed. Scratched what he said early. She is going to get him killed.   
Kat ran and ran looking for an exit but no such luck. Everything was either a dead end or locked down. James was right something weird was going on. Someone by now had to try to stop them. Then she halted. Kat couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It was her sister, Anastasia. Her eyes were ghost-like staring into Kat’s soul. There was no recognition. 

“Ana, it’s me, Katrina.” She didn’t move just kept staring forward. Kat started to move forward but she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her. 

“Kat, that’s not her. We have to be careful.” She jerked him away. He didn’t understand that was her baby sister. She basically helped raise her. All the bedtime stories flashed before her eyes. Holding Ana when she was scared of thunderstorms or if there was a monster in the closet. 

“Ana, look at me. I’m your sister. It’s your Катрина.” Kat stepped closer and was only a few feet from her. If she wanted to, she could outstretch her arms and hug her. She stepped closer and then Ana pulled a gun out, still didn’t say anything. All of the doors around them opened up to revealed Hydra agents. There were probably at least thirty of them but all she cared about was her sister. 

“Kat get close to me. There’s too many so we need a plan.” She looked over at him with determination in her eyes. Then back at the spot, her sister was, and Ana was gone. Kat ran straight to the first door that was available. 

James watched as Kat ran out of the room. Fuck, they were going to die. He made his way over to the door she slipped out of but was stopped by agents. Well, let’s see if this training worked. He through his shield knocking some of them down but they still didn’t stop.

Kat ran and ran. She had to find Ana. She had to. Then luck prevailed. 

“Put the gun down.” 

“No! I have a mission to complete. “Ana fired but the bullet missed. 

“Ana, listen to me. We can take you home. You can come home.” She fired again but missed her. 

“I don’t know you and that’s not my name. This is my home!” She shouted. She rubbed both hands to her face like she was trying to fight the noise that was in her head. Kat could see a flicker in her eyes. A flicker of realization. Then it was gone. 

“Your name is Anastasia Maria Barnes. You are my sister. Your favorite color is purple, and you hate pineapple on your pizza. You still believe in Santa Clause. “Ana fired a shot again. It was blocked by James’s shield. Kat turned around for the first time she was glad to see James. He through the shield once again knocking Ana down. Kat ran to her and pulled her into her arms. 

“Kat, back away. That’s not Ana. She will kill you.” 

“She’s my sister,” Kat yelled. A second later a shot went off that rang in James’ ears. The world stood still; his world stood still. 

“Noooooo!” James fell to his knees as he watched Kat fall. Blood soaking around her. She tilted her head to look at him. Begging him to save her and then eyes closed. Ana ran off too scared to understand what she had just done. James ran to Kat and pulled her close to his chest. 

“No, stay with me. You can’t die like this.” He pulled his jacket off and pressed it to the wound. He had to stop the bleeding. She couldn’t die. He was supposed to protect her. He promised to protect Kat. 

“Help!” James rushed in with Kat slumped in his arms. She was barely breathing and losing a lot of blood. One of the doctors that were supplied for the compound rushed trying to take her out of his arms, but he wouldn’t let go. James needed to know that Kat was going to be okay. He couldn’t live with himself if she died and worst because he wasn’t able to protect her. James pulled her in closer as the doctor showed him where to put her down. James laid her down gently and the doctors pushed him out of the way causing him to leave the room. The doctor locked the door. All James could do was watch as they tried to save her. 

James slid down the wall and sat feeling a wave of tiredness rush over him. He looked down at his uniform not being able to tell the difference between his blood and Kat’s blood. He checked himself looking for wounds himself but only found some bruises and cuts. He laid his head on the door frame closing his eyes but all he could see was the bullet piercing into Kat’s chest and the pleading in her eyes to save her. A single tear slipped away, and his strong front was gone. 

“Where is she? Where is my daughter?” The door to the emergency part of the hall slammed open to reveal Bucky raging with anger. James jolted awake and looked up at the sight of the man he called family. A wave of cold washed over him. Bucky looked like he was the winter solider again which sent fear through James. Bucky looked around wildly until he laid his eyes on James. He went over and hauled James up by the neck of his suit to his feet. James's heart quicken. There was a pit in his stomach fearing that his Uncle would blame him. 

“Where’s Katrina?” Bucky didn’t move from his position just waited for an answer. 

“She’s in there. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I tried to protect her.” James calm composure slipped away and his voice broke. Bucky pulled him in tight. Both men shaking as they cried. 

“I know you did son. I know you did.” Bucky pulled back and clapped a hand over his nephew’s shoulder. He examined him and saw all of the blood. He saw the bruises and shadows that had form under his eyes. This boy was holding so much in. There was a lot of pain behind his eyes. The kind of pain he saw in Steve’s own eyes. The pain that none of them wanted their children to adore. 

Several hours had passed, the doctor came out to tell them what was happening, and it was nothing good. Bucky went into the room, James tried to come with, but Bucky insisted that he would go in first. Bucky needed to go in first. James understood but that didn’t mean it wasn’t driving him crazy not to see Kat. Kat. 

Bucky walked into the room and saw his daughter was breathing but asleep. The doctor’s said she wouldn’t be awake for several hours since she lost so much blood. Kat looked so small with her long auburn hair floating around her. Bucky pulled up a chair and picked up her cold hand. 

“Hey, baby girl, what did you get yourself into? Gave me and your mom a real scare. She’s out trying to find the bastard that did this to you.” If he only knew the truth. “You have to wake up okay. We can’t lose you too.” He sniffed trying not to cry again. He had to be strong, for his family. Then he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and saw James once again. There was something going on between James and Kat but that was none of Bucky’s business. He could tell by the way James's eyes darted to Kat as he spoke to Bucky. Never leaving the spot. 

“I’m sorry. Pops is here and he wants to talk to you.” Bucky stood up, placing a kiss to the top of Kat’s head, and left. James came to replace him sitting in the same chair. His heart broke seeing her so still. 

“I really wish you were cursing me out right now like you always are. Telling me what a jerk I am. That you were fine and that a bullet wound was just a scratch.” He chuckled but then paused as he watched her chest rise and fall without a sign of her waking up. “I’m sorry Kat. I didn’t want you to get hurt because I.” He stopped not wanting to finish that sentence. He stood up and left the room leaving her to her peace. 

“Steve, stop. You are telling me that my daughter, my tiny dancer, did this to my other daughter. I knew they were going on a mission, but I didn’t know it was Hydra. Someone should have told me it was hydra!” Bucky’s voice raised with each word. This is why Natasha and him decided to get out of the game. To hang up their knives and guns for playdates and recitals. 

“Hey, I didn’t know myself. I haven’t been in the complete loop for a long time. Bruce just told me because my son might have been hurt.” Bucky pushed his hair out of his face. His hair was now much longer then what he normally kept it. It reminded him too much of the winter solider days but now it was a little greyer. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just a lot to handle. We didn’t choose the life we had. Then we both tried to make sure that our children didn’t have to deal with the pain and death. No amount of protection could because Hydra will always find me and hurt the people I care about. Anastasia is brainwashed and Katrina won’t wake up. She almost died. I’m going after them, Steve. I’m going to get them son of a bitches.” Bucky began to walk away without another word. Steve grabbed hold of Bucky’s arm making him stop in his track. He grimaced by the touch. He panned his eyes up at Steve’s seeing the pleading look in his best friend’s eyes. Bucky relaxed a little. 

“You aren’t going out there alone.” Bucky shook his head. 

“I can’t ask you to do this. You hung up the shield for a good reason and I can’t bring you back in.” Steve nodded. 

“Yes, you can because they hurt my family too. James was there, and your daughters are my nieces. Now suit up.” 

James stood in the training room not knowing what to do. These Hydra goons needed to die. They needed to pay but he needed help. He pulled out his phone and called the one person he knew would help him. He just didn’t know if that person would pick up. 

Arne looked at the clock and it read three am. Who the hell would be calling him this late at night? He rolled over and picked up the phone and answered it. He didn’t even bother to read the caller ID. 

“Kat’s been shot. You need to come here now.” Arne dropped the phone. His chest burned. No matter how many girls he slept with they weren’t Kat. Tears slipped down his cheeks. He wasn’t there to protect her. He never told her how much he loved her, and she could be dead. Arne picked up the phone once again with rage boiling his blood. 

“Who did this?” 

“Hydra. I need your help to take them down.” Arne opened the wooden chest at the foot of his bed and pulled out Dainsleif. It was powerful and he promised not to use it. Once it was taken out of it scabbard it must kill a man and where he was going, he hoped he was going to kill many. 

“I will be there by sun-up.”


End file.
